A Shade Of Jade
by GirlOfMyOwnWorld
Summary: It was a while after the Wither Storm was defeated. A while after Petra recovered from her Wither Sickness and a while after Gabriel recovered his memory, of which he stated was both a blessing and a curse." All these events happened a while ago. But we're forgetting one. Reuben died a while ago. (summary continued in story).
1. Summary

**Okay, I'm so sorry this is not a chapter, but I just realized the summary cut off. So, imma put it here real quick.**

 _It was a while after the Wither Storm was defeated. A while after Petra recovered from her Wither Sickness and a while after Gabriel recovered his memory, of which he stated was "both a blessing and a curse." All these events happened a while ago. But we're forgetting one. Reuben died a while ago. Jesse's best friend and wingman (figuratively and literally for a point of time) died a while ago. Jesse vowed to never replace his piglet friend. But his mind was quickly changed when he heard a cry while walking alone one night. A cry of pain, a cry for help… A cry of anguish from something that was surely alone._

 **Once again, I am so sorry this isn't a real chapter. The next chapter should be coming soon- I'll start on it tomorrow night after I finish my homework.**

 **I have the game Overwatch rented and I have to return it to the rentor tomorrow, so...**

 **I guess I will see YOU, in the next chapter...**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Chapter One

**GREAT TO MEETCHA, I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME TO A NEW STORY KNOWN AS "A SHADE OF JAAAAAADE!"**

 **This is one of the two ficlets I have planned for between TBTW and HUTW. It takes place shortly after the Wither Storm arc. There is NO PORTAL ADVENTURE in this story. Just the Wither Storms, and that's it.**

 **ALSO- Mixed Male Jesse is the one being used.**

 **Credits go to Toni42 for helping me with the title and names (check out her Movie Mode story if you haven't yet!) and to Lilacsbloom on the TellTale Forums for giving me this idea!**

 **Here y´all go and enjoy the show!**

Jesse's head snapped to the source of the cries. It was all a bit new to him, still, but he felt as if he needed to help. Yet, the rational side of him kept telling him it was just a monster injured by someone else, but he was still going to investigate.

That was when Jesse realized the cries from a cave to his left. There were no monsters out in the area around him; it was still daytime, so that was pretty much impossible.

The brunet crept along the grass, the cries becoming louder and louder as he went along. He peeked into the cave. Without armor (he had left it behind at the treehouse- he just felt the need to go without it this time) and only his enchanted sword with him, Jesse didn't want to have to take on a whole mob of zombies and die trying to take them all on at once.

Jesse shook the thoughts from his head, going into the cave. As he went on, the cries got even more high pitched than before. A light shone brightly, bouncing off the cave walls. Jesse went towards because he knew that the general area was where whoever or whatever was in trouble. He ended up stopped just as he came to a lava flow that looked much like the waterfall where he found Reuben. The lapis ore and the gold ore shone off the walls from the gleam of the lava, giving the area a soft jade shade. Just under the flow was a baby spider, trying to skitter away from potential danger. But it couldn't. One if it's legs were stuck under some gravel that had fallen away from the ceiling.

Upon seeing Jesse enter the area, the baby spider stopped trying to free itself and hissed at Jesse, as if saying "Come any closer and you'll be bitten." Jesse got the message and kept his distance. The brunet looks around, hoping to find something that will help him get closer to tame it.

"Hmm, well, I think I remember Olivia told me that she watched spiders eat a poor woman's garden of mushrooms… Perhaps if I find a mushroom somewhere around here, I could try to help?" Jesse asks himself, before wandering down a pathway. Dead end. "Man…" Jesse sighs, leaving the cave and passing by the spider again, going into another pathway. "Ah, bingo!" he laughs to himself, spotting two, four, seven mushrooms! "That'll be enough to feed the spider enough." His own words made him pause. Why was he the one helping a helpless monster? What happened to it's clan? Did someone kill it's clan and leave that one to die? Jesse sighs, shaking his head and ridding himself of those thoughts. He would just help the spider, let it go on it's own, and go home like nothing ever happen on his walk. He went back to the Jade Lavafall, before facing the hissing spider again. Jesse pulled out the mushrooms he had retrieved.

"I have some mushrooms…" he gave the small spider a forced smile as he crept forward. The spider soon saw that this young man was only trying to help, not harm. It calmed down the closer and closer Jesse came. "There we go… There we go…" Jesse whispered, crouching as he inched closer and closer, holding the pale brown mushroom for the spider to feast on. For the first one, he just tossed it near the spider. Hey, even baby spiders can inflict damage on you! Admit it, you would light the house on fire if you saw a spider. I mean, look at CaptainSparklez! He's always finding bugs around his place.

The spider munched up the mushroom quickly, apparently very hungry for it's size. Jesse did the same with the second one. Again, the spider munched it up. The third, though, Jesse held onto the mushroom for the spider, allowing it to eat from his hand. The spider, much too eager, accidentally bit his hand, making him jump back. Jesse landed on his bum on the floor, shaking his hand that stung a little. The pain soon died away and Jesse could tell that he was just fine, that his health regenerated quickly- he had eaten before leaving for his walk.

Now, any normal person would've just left the spider alone, but Jesse wasn't any normal person. He decided he would give the spider another chance. Taking out the fourth mushrooms, he fed it to the spider. Jesse noticed it was slower with it's bites, being careful as not to bite him again. The brunet decided to save the last three for later.

"Alright, I'm going to help you out of here, alright?" Jesse would admit, he's a little nervous. He didn't want to have a stupid death like this- a wee baby spider taking him down in a cave.

Jesse took a deep breath, before punching the gravel quickly. The spider managed to skitter around a little before limping in pain and falling just in front of Jesse. The spider just whimpered in pain. Jesse looks down at the poor spider and reached down to it, his hand just hovering over the spider's head. The spider leaned back a little, hissing softly. Jesse kept his hand in it's spot, until the spider leaned upward and allowed Jesse to pet it. The brunet let out a smile- one he hasn't got to release in a long time.

"Alright. C'mere." Jesse gently wrapped his hands around the small spider, lifting it. As soon he got it in a good position in his arms, Jesse then realized it was a girl. He looked down at the baby black spider now resting in his arms. Jesse continued to strike it gently as he walked out. "If you'll be staying with me, then you'll be needing a name…" He talked to the spider as he walked. "Hmm… Spidey?"

Hiss.

"I take it you don't like that name. How about Tongs?"

Hiss.

"Pince?"

Hiss.

"Rose?"

Hiss.

"Ooh, how about Jade?" Jesse went back to thinking about the color that the lava emitted from gold and lapis.

There, the spider was silent.

"You like that name, don't you?" Jesse smiles down at the animal. Jade purrs, as Jesse continued to pet her.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I know, I know, seemed kinda short, but then again, so do most of my ficlets.**

 **What'd you think of the idea of Jesse befriending a spider, of all creatures? How about the name, Jade? Did you like the way I had the setting/scenery similar to the little pieces of how Jesse met Reuben? Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Well, thank you all so much for reading and I will see YOU, in the next chapter….**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	3. Chapter Two

**GREAT TO MEETCHA, I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "A SHADE OF JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!"**

 **Here's another chapter! I sure enjoyed my last night with Overwatch before I had to return it, sadly. (There will be an Overwatch story coming to my Wattpad (ImSorryFather1100) very, very soon!)**

 **Also… with the way I'm planning this story… There's gonna be a ship in it. You'll just have to wait and see. (Yeah, I'm evil, I know.)**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

Jesse was standing outside the gates that led into town. He was hiding himself behind a tree, still holding the spider, now known as Jade, in his arms.

"Okay, Jade. I'm gonna need to hide you…" Jesse looked at himself. He would carry her in a chest, but he didn't have one. The brunet sighs. "I don't want to have to do this, but you'll have to cling to the underneath of my armor, alright?" Jade made a small hiss, but then made her way underneath his armor where no one would see her. It did make Jesse seem a bit… larger, but it was worth the shot.

"Hey, Jesse!" he heard Olivia call out to him, and the pitter patter of footsteps were heard in the near darkness. He hear the moan of a zombie nearby and quickened his pace, eventually running into Olivia along the way. He felt the spider cling tighter to the dark t-shirt that was underneath the armor Ellegaard had let him keep after her death. It did feel a bit weird, wearing a woman's armor, but Jesse didn't let that get to him. It was like Ellegaard was still there with him, guiding him along the way.

"Hey, Olivia." Jesse greeted her as she approached him in a light jog.

"I've been told that it's going to rain pretty hard tonight- we better take cover inside my place. It's closest."

"No, it's fine, I'll be able to make it to my place if I hurry." Jesse immediately replied, and began in a run.

"No, wait, Jesse-" Olivia began, but knew it was no use. After all this time, and Jesse still wanted to be alone. She sighs. He had to talk to someone, at least. All in all, she was just worried for her best friend.

Jesse, panting and a little wet from the rain that had begun to pour, finally made it into his own home. He got on his knees and allowed Jade to slide out from his armor, and sighs as he lied down on the floor, not yet realizing he was totally exhausted until now. Jade, who seemed to be a quick healer, skittered around, a little excitedly too. Jesse chuckles a little, watching Jade as she ran about, examining everything. The brunet pushed himself to his feet. Turns out, he was out for much longer than he wanted to. Jesse tiredly made his way to his bed, pulling off his boots and placing them at the foot of the armor stand nearby. He stands up again, pushing down his pants and placing them on the stand as well. Jesse sighs, pulling his top over his head before turning and pulling the covers down. Slipping under the warm covers, he sighs contently. All he wanted, was a nice, long night of much needed rest.

Just as he was falling asleep, though, Jesse felt some rustling at the foot of the bed. He glanced towards his feet, and found Jade getting comfortable. Jesse sighs, remembering his habit when Reuben was allowed to sleep with him. The piglet would always wake him up with an oink of alarm… when Jesse kicked him off the bed. The brunet sat up, picking up Jade and placing her up nearer his stomach so he wouldn't kick her off.

"I'll feed you again in the morning, alright?" Jesse mumbled, resting his head back on the pillow. Jade just purrs, which Jesse wasn't all surprised with. She did hiss like a cat before.

The strong afternoon sun blazed through the window, and Jesse's eyes cracked open. He was lying on his back, and there was a weight on his stomach. Jesse strained a little, looking up to find it was Jade who was resting on his stomach instead of at his side. Jesse let go of a deep breath, his hand automatically going to Jade's head and petting it. In her sleep, she softly purred, which made Jesse smile at the ceiling. The smile turns into a frown when he realizes he would have to tell his friends at some point. It was either telling them… or letting Jade go back to the wild. The latter was automatically out of the equation- Jade was a baby spider, harmed by her own kind, with no cluster to return home to. Olivia would surely freak, Petra would try to kill it, Lukas would just be totally weirded out, but Axel… Axel was a whole different story when it came to having monsters as pets. The more Jesse thought about it… the more Jesse came to realize that Axel was probably his best bet of keeping the whole spider-pet thing a secret until the time came for someone else to know. And maybe Lukas, too. Lukas would probably also be a good candidate.

Jesse sat up, the spider sliding off of his stomach and into his lap. He caught her before she landed in an uncomfortable position.

"I'll protect you until my friends accept you… Just like they did Reuben." Jesse smiles.

Back in full armor, Jesse was now walking around town, occasionally being greeted by a citizen here and there. He assumed his friends were all out on missions, and that was good, for Jesse's small secret would be given away earlier than needed if they were around, judging by the small lump poking from his belly.

Yep, he took the spider with him.

Hey, don't blame him. The pros of that? No one would really find it if they looked hard enough. And if they did, Jesse would probably go 'Hey, what are you doing?!' and jump away. Cons? Everyone could probably tell and connect the dots.

"Hey Jesse!" he heard Axel's broad voice call. Jesse turned around to find him and Olivia approaching him from behind.

"Hey guys." Jesse sent them a smile as they jogged to catch up.

"How are you feeling today?" Olivia questioned as she and Axel stopped on each side of him; Olivia to his left, Axel on his right.

"A bit better, I suppose." Jesse shrugs, and Olivia sighs in relief.

"That's good. It was a bit painful to see you sulking most of the time after-"

"Hey, Olivia, I'm fine now." Jesse reassured her.

"Besides, the Wither adventure was actually pretty fun, except for the dying parts." Axel looked down at his friend, and Jesse smiles back up at him. The trio continued walking through town alone until they had to part ways. They may not be in competitions anymore, but there were still things to build.

As soon as Jesse got home later that night, he let Jade out from his stomach. She skittered around the chest that held the mushrooms, hungry after the adventuring she had done with Jesse that day.

"You hungry, huh?" Hiss. "I'll take that as a yes." Jesse laughs, opening the chest and digging out two mushrooms to feed her. "You know, we're probably gonna have to make a garden of mushrooms for you." Hiss.

Later on that night, as Jesse was still making the garden, he heard a knock at his door.

"Jesse? You home?" he heard Axel call through the wooden door he had.

"Hide!" He hissed at Jade, who got the message seconds before he did and began to skitter away, into the bedroom, and under the bed. Well, she was still small enough. The brunet went and answered the door for his friend.

"Hey dude. As it turns out, someone escaped from the prison up north in Allechoy, and everyone thinks he's coming after us. Lukas is staying with his Ocelot buds, Olivia and Petra are roomies for the night, and Olivia told me to just come here. Hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Axel. Come on in." Jesse invited his friend into his home, and quickly changed the wooden door to a locked one if there really was a prisoner on the loose. "Did you tell the rest of the townspeople to roomie with at least one other for the night?"

"Yeah, Olivia and Petra got the message to a few people who took the message to friends who took the message to other friends- you get the idea." Axel nods with a shrug. "I'm sure everyone knows and has a partner or a group to stay with for the night."

"That's good." Jesse nods. "I'll clean up my room a little so you can get a bed down."

"And go to sleep, probably. I was up pretty early this morning and had a ton of things to cover. I'm exhausted." At that very point, Jesse remembered that Jade had run right into the bedroom.

"Uh, Axel, you think you can keep a secret?"

"Depends for how long. If forever, then no. But only like, a week or two- probably." Axel shrugs. Jesse nodded. A week was all he needed for Jade to heal and for him to tell the rest.

"Well, I was on my walk and I heard something or someone cry out. Turns out, it was a something, stuck." Jesse began. Axel nods, giving Jesse his full attention for the story to be told.

"It turned out to be a she, and she was in a cave, stuck in grave. One of her legs were stuck under gravel."

"So you helped her just like how you helped Reuben." Axel made the connection.

"Yeah. Brought her back too until she's healed."

"So she's here? Right here, in this house, right now?" Axel stood up excitedly, his sleepiness wearing off for the moment.

"Yes, but you have to promise not to freak out, Axel." Jesse looked up at friend, holding his hands in front of him as he walked backwards to open the door.

"Wow. I can't believe you found a new friend- but what's the secrecy about? I'm sure the others would be happy."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask about what type it was." Jesse chuckles. "Come on, Jade. It's safe." He called through the door, then opened it. Jade hesitated a little, cowering under the bed. The spider knew enough that this could possibly end in her death and them taking her eye. "Jade, it's gonna be okay." Jesse reassured her, getting on his knees and holding his arms out. He wasn't going to go yank her from under his bed. That would completely shatter the trust.

"Shy much?"

"Just one second- she's scared that we'll hurt her." Jesse sighs shaking his head. Immediately, Jade began skittering out.

"Why would I hurt a-" Jesse turned around with Jade finally in his arms. "Spider?!" Axel exclaimed, and Jesse quickly shushed him as Jade cowered in his arms.

"Relax, Axel, it's friendly!" Jesse told his friend.

"Look, I want to hate you for having a spider as your new friend, but man, that is pretty darn cool!" Axel exclaimed again, lower this time as he crouched over, putting his hands on his knees to become level with the spider. "So her name's Jade."

"Yep."

"Now I see why you wanted me to help you keep it a secret until the time comes." Axel laughs. "This is amazing, Jesse. Olivia did expect you to find another friend, but she wouldn't expect it to be a spider." Axel paused. "Speaking of which, are you going to tell her soon?"

"Yeah, of course. If Jade's gonna be by my side like Reuben once was, everyone has to know." Jesse shook his head, as Axel cautiously reached out and began to pet Jade, who purred under his touch.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Wow. Finished MUCH earlier than I expected it to be!**

 **Do you think Jesse's really improving since Reuben's death? Will Olivia get suspicious? Was it a good idea telling Axel? Let me know in the reviews below!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Chapter Three

**GREAT TO MEETCHA, I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "A SHADE OF JAAAAAAAAAAAADE!"**

 **Whooh! That last chapter was such a blast and I sure hope for this one to be just as fun to write/read.**

 **Remember the ship I mentioned in the last chapter? It gon happen here!**

 **Anywho, well, not much to say, honestly. Just, well…**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

Jesse and Axel spent some of the night just talking until Axel fell asleep. He was out within seconds- it was like as he said. "I'm exhausted."

The next morning, Jesse was the first one up. He noticed Jade wasn't with him. The brunet then sat up, looking around for the small spider. Axel was still sleeping, so there was no way he could've disrupted Jade's sleep. Jesse got up and heard some hissing in the other room. His eyebrow raised, and he looks at the door. Quickly and silently, the brunet put his armor on and grabbed a sword. Jade was in the kitchen, hissing at someone or something. When Jesse turned the corner, it turns out that Jade had found a slimeball. She was blasting it in the air, then watching it come back down. Jesse let out a sigh of relief, sheathing his sword and going to get some potatoes cooked for breakfast. He watched amusedly at how Jade was playing with her new favorite toy.

"C'mere, Jade." he bade, getting down on one knee. He had to switch the bandages on her injured leg, anyways. "Is the leg feeling better?" Jesse asks, unwrapping the bandages. Jade gave a smol cute trill, as if saying "Yes, I'm okay! Yayyy!" It made Jesse chuckle, and he said, "One more round of bandages, then you're free from those evil white bonds forever!" Jade trilled again, before going back to playing with her slimeball.

"Hey Jesse." He heard Axel greet him from behind as the brunet continued to make breakfast, as well as getting a cauldron of water out for Jade to drink.

"Morning, Axel. Sleep well?" He dropped a few mushrooms nearby the cauldron, and noticed that Jade had abandoned the slimeball and jumped into Axel's arms.

"Jeez. Give your spider more attention." Axel teased, petting the spider as she cuddled into his arms.

"I'm giving her breakfast, Axel." Jesse pointed out as he turned around, giving his friend a share of baked potato and carrots.

"Did you suddenly become a vegan?"

"No, I just don't have any meat right now." Jesse rolls his eyes as Jade jumped off of Axel to allow him to enjoy his meal. Jeez. The spider has more manners than most people combined. Jesse and Axel eventually carried on into a small chat about everything going on in the world.

"So, you'll be staying with me until this prisoner is caught?" Jesse asks as he and Axel still sat in the kitchen, watching Jade continue playing with the slimeball.

"Yeah. Why, would you much rather have-"

"No, no, it's okay, there's really no need to switch around-" Jesse paused, noticing that Axel was now holding his hand to his mouth in an attempt to not laugh at his best friend's antics to stop something that was probably gonna happen anyways. Jesse just punched Axel's shoulder, making his friend bark in laughter.

"Oh my god, you do~!"

"No I don't!" Jesse protested, crossing his arms in a pout as he sat back down. His lips slowly twitched into a smile at the thought of the switch.

"Oh my gooooooood~!" Axel just continued laughing, eventually coming to a silent laugh and clapping. It was silent until a small pile of cobwebs latched themselves to his chin and cheeks, shutting his mouth. Now it was Jesse's turn to laugh as Jade gave a rather loud trill, jumping into the brunet's arms. Axel just playfully glared at his friend, pulling the cobwebs off of his mouth.

Well, it seems like today will be a good day.

And don't worry, Author Gommie promises that nothing bad will happen in this chapter. Don't fuss. This is not a story of plot twists.

It had been a while since Axel had left. Jesse was just cleaning up some things from around his home, organizing some things for Jade… He didn't exactly feel like going anywhere, and he couldn't blame himself. He had those days, even before Reuben-

Jesse choked up a little. Just thinking about his little piglet made him freeze. Jade was nearby, now snoozing in the small bed he had made for her. Despite the fact that she was just sleeping peacefully, the absent sound of bustling had awoken her. Jesse felt the slight pokes through his pants (he had abandoned his armor on it's stand after a short nap he very much needed) and he looks down to find Jade, her red eyes that he once feared now giving him a sad aura. Jesse sighs, sitting down on the ground. Jade crawled into his lap, and Jesse held him in an embrace with a sigh. Jade didn't mind at all- she knew Jesse needed this, and she would be with him for as long as she could. The embrace eventually turned into resting, and resting turned into another nap, both of them snoozing in one another's arms'.

"J-Jesse?" The brunet heard a familiar voice all out to him. "Uh, Jesse?" it called again. Jesse mumbled something that came out incoherent, then rubbed his eyes, thinking it was Axel.

Yet, it was not Axel. Instead… he was blond.

"L-Lukas-" Jesse began and saw that Lukas was holding his stone sword out, pointing it down at Jade, who was ferociously hissing at him.

"Drop that spider." Lukas told him, holding the sword firm in his hand. Jesse looked down at Jade.

"No, Lukas, wait-"

"Spiders are dangerous, Jesse! I'm surprised it hasn't killed you yet!" Lukas scolded, and raised his sword back. Jesse's instincts finally kicked in, making him do probably the worst thing he had ever done. Worse than going into the Storm, worse than volunteering to set off the bomb, worse than taking in a spider as a pet…

Jesse grabbed the wrist with the hand that held the sword and used his other arm to push him back into the wall.

"Run, Jade!" he called behind him, glancing over his right shoulder to find Jade speedily sprinting out of the room, despite still being bandaged on one leg.

"Jesse, why is there a spider in your home?" Lukas breathed heavily, slowly getting angry at the slightly shorter brunet. Jesse felt the blond's fist clench, grasping the sword.

"Lukas, please, calm down."

"Jesse, I can't calm down, you have a _spider_ in your house-"

"Please, calm down or I will _make_ you calm down."

"Jesse- woah!" Lukas was suddenly yanked forward by the collar, a pair of warm lips meeting his own slightly chilly ones from just being outside in the cool fall breeze. Jesse was kissing him.

Wait, what?

 _Jesse_ was _kissing_ _Lukas._

As he had said, Jesse did calm down Lukas, because Lukas did melt into the kiss. When Jesse felt him kissing back, he also felt his hand losing it's grip on the sword. Jesse used the hand grasping his wrist to disarm him, and the sword hit the ground with a clatter. Now, Jesse could enjoy the kiss.

The brunet's hand (that was holding his wrist back) went to the blond hair caking Lukas's head, his other hand still grasping the collar of his shirt from pulling him in. Lukas finally reacted, wrapping his own arms around his waist.

The kiss ended when Jesse pulled away, his lungs really itching for air.

"Hey, Jesse!" Axel exclaimed, storming into the room. The larger guy froze, looking back and forth between the two, before going "oooooooOOOOOUUUUWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH" and leaving, slamming the door behind him. "NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE" was heard from the other side. Jeez, he really wasn't expecting it. "I'LL WAIT TIL YOU'RE DONE, YOU- ARGHH" A laugh resounded and another door slammed closed. Lukas laughs, still holding Jesse in his arms. Jesse, instead, leant into Lukas's embrace, covering his red face. He felt Lukas's still chilly lips still chilly lips kiss his forehead.

"I-I'm sorry, it was the only way-" Jesse began to pull away from Lukas's embrace, but the brunet was immediately yanked back in for another kiss. Jesse didn't mind at all. :)

"Uh, Axel, what are you doing?"

"THE SHIP HAS SAILED~"

"Ship? What ship?" Petra raised an eyebrow at both Olivia and Axel. She noticed the two were gone. "Uh, guys?"

"START PLANNING THE WEDDING-" Olivia began in another room, and Axel laughs.

" _I ALREADY PLANNED THEIR FIRST KID!_ "

"What, who are we talking about here?" Petra asks, poking her head into the room.

"Jesse and Lukas." Axel and Olivia spoke in unison.

"But, wait, how?" Olivia stopped, looking up at Axel.

"Ah, well, I think Jesse was cuddling with Jade when Lukas came in with a sword and got a little freaked out, maybe a bit jealous, and Jesse had to kiss him to calm him down from his little anger-slash-panic attack-"

"Wait, who's Jade?"

"His pet spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" Axel trailed off, then realizing he was about to break the secret a few days early. Seriously, he had only found out himself just last night!

"His pet _what?!_ " Olivia asks, a stern face clearly etched on. Axel was still trailing off the 'i' and ended with a 'derrr…' at last.

"Jesse has a pet _spider?_ " Petra questions, and Axel slowly nods.

" _YOUHADONEJOB-_ " Jesse began quickly, leaping towards Axel but Lukas caught him, wrapping his arms around his waist so he wouldn't get his friend.

"Where in the world is this spider?" Olivia asks calmly. Okay, maybe she asked not-so-calmly. Jesse stopped wriggling in Lukas's grasp for a moment.

"Look up. Don't freak out. She likes to land in your lap." Jesse spoke, before trying to pry himself out of Lukas's grip once again. As if right on cue, Jade jumped from her spot on the ceiling and landed in Petra's lap. Petra would've shoved the spider off, but she forced herself to remain calm. The redhead shakily pet it as Lukas got Jesse to writhing and sat him down in his lap. Jesse had a little bit of a pouty face, making Lukas roll his eyes as he hugged him close.

When Jade began to purr from the petting from Petra (wtf just happened in that sentence), that was she managed to really calm down.

"What made her different from other spiders?" Olivia asks, reaching over to pet it as well.

"Well, she was injured and alone when I found her." Jesse said.

"Like with Reuben, huh? You just couldn't leave her there to die?"

"Yeah, like with Reuben." Jesse sighs. Jade took notice of his down aura and her eyes narrowed. Jade jumped up and off of Petra's lap, going across to the bed that Lukas and Jesse were seated on. The smol spider used her little superpowers of shooting webs to hit Jesse on the chest. "Hey!" Jesse exclaimed with a chuckle, getting off of Lukas. But when he tried to get off, he was only yanked back down. "Lukas, please let me go." Jesse deadpanned.

"That wasn't me! Jade got us stuck." Lukas laughs, trying to pry the cobwebs off of his leg and Jesse's back. Jesse facepalmed.

"Turns out the spider ships it too." Olivia laughs, having fully accepted the spider. Hey, the blackette was happy (and also rather relieved) that Jesse had found another friend.

 **So, it's almost the end of this ficlet.**

 **Did you like how I (attempted to) put in some funnies? Do you like the ship I used? I kinda found it… worthy. Besides, I haven't seen many Jesskas fanfics out there… Did Olivia react as you expected her to? Did you like Axel's reaction? (I found it pretty funny myself.)**

 **Leave your answers in the reviews, as well as requesting what moments you want to see! (Please try to make it a member of the New Order (or perhaps the Old Order) and their relationship with Jade. If you can come up with some good Jesskas fluff or something, that's fine too!)**

 **Anyways- school is going amazingly so far! How about you? How's school going (if you have it now)?**

 **Don't forget to follow me on Twitter at GirlOfMyWorld11!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and I will see YOU, in the next chapter….**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	5. Chapter Four

**GREAT TO MEETCHA, I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "A SHADE OF JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE"**

 **Ha. I freaking FINALLY get another chapter out. Holy crap, I was so freaking piled over this weekend with homework and a lot of other stuff, so, sorry about this late chapter! It is most definitely not the last, I promise you that!**

 **But sadly, it will probably be less than ten more chapters. Heck, maybe even less than five.**

 **Don't fret! There will be more coming soon! Here they are-**

 **The First Guests (a new ficlet series of 2 stories featuring some epic guest stars!)**

 **Hey, Down Here! (the sequel to Pick On Someone Your Own Size! at long last!)**

 **Cube Land (a Harry Potter-MCSM crossover)**

 **The Last Stand (sequel to The First Guests)**

 **And finally.. Holden Up The Worlds**

 **And that's about it.**

 **Oh, I just wanna say, don't pressure your dog into too much running when you play fetch in your backyard. My dog, Oreo, he's lying right next to me because I tired him out wayyyyy too much. He's even having trouble (and it hurts for him) to get up the stairs or down the stairs or up onto the couch (don't worry, he's part-poodle- no shedding). Even when I picked him up to help him onto the couch, he still squealed a little. Just a bit of advice- I feel really bad, oh my god.**

 **(update: my dad told me that's actually good. But seriously though, don't pressure him TOO much.)**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

Jesse woke up, lying in his bed. He heard Axel's snores from his own bed, and Jesse suddenly remembered the night before. Olivia, Petra, and Lukas finally know, but not the rest of the town. They would freak if they saw a spider trailing behind him everywhere he goes.

Anywho, the five, now six, friends hung out most of their night last night. Jesse blushed when he remembered the events of the previous day, overall. He had finally kissed Lukas- one of his dreams had come true!

But Jesse's smile turned into a frown. The two weren't officially together, but they had acted as if they were. Even Lukas had carried him to bed when he had gotten much too tired on the couch. Jesse felt a weight land back on the bed, go in a few circles, and lie down next to his stomach. The brunet smiles, knowing it was Jade. Jesse mumbled something as he stretched out a little, an arm coming out from under the covers and stroking Jade's head. He had taken off the bandage completely last night, and the wound was healed. But Jade did look a little different. It was like she had grown a little. Jesse knew it was the same Jade, though, because there remained a thin, pale scar on one of her right legs, the third one down. Jesse groaned as he got up, not yet realizing he was shirtless. Not because of Lukas, you pervs. Because he got hot in the middle of the night. Come on, it happens.

"Take some rest, Jade. I'll be back." Jesse whispered, petting her head one last time before leaving the room silently. He smiles as he closes the door behind him, before heading to the kitchen. Hey, he was hungry.

It wasn't til later on that morning when Axel was off, lumbering wood, and Jesse was alone that something happened. He was digging through some of his old stuff when he found a ribbon the shade of jade. He whistled a short tune, and the small pat-pat-pat (8x) of spider legs came up behind him.

"I'm going to have to be able to tell you apart from other spiders than from just that scar on your leg." Jesse told her, turning around on his knee and holding the ribbon so she could sniff it. Jade did as she wanted to, and gave a trill, as if saying, "Of course!" "Awesome. Let me know if it's too tight." he told her, beginning to wrap the ribbon around her neck. When he made the first knot, Jade gave a small squeal. "Sorry! Sorry…" Jesse panicked a little, yet loosened it a little, and tied the bow. When he released her, he couldn't help but to smile when he saw her walking around and going on the ceiling to make sure it wouldn't fall off. "You look so adorable." Jesse laughs, heading to his room. "I'll be back, then we can go for a walk."

Lukas knocked on the door, glancing nervously down at the rose he held in his hand. I mean, he knows Jesse is gonna say yes, but let's be honest- the blond is still pretty nervous for this moment. It's a pretty big moment, indeed.

"Uh, do you need something?" Lukas heard. He noticed the door was open, but he didn't see anyone. When he looked down, though, he saw a little girl standing there. Lukas quickly hid the rose.

"Uh, no, I'm sorry. I-I knocked the wrong door."

"Were you trying to ask someone out?"

"Uh-"

"I have a good lie detector~" She trailed on, her arms crossed now. Lukas sighs, giving in.

"Yeah."

"A girl you like?" Ho, boy.

"Well, not really... "

"Sooo it's a guy?"

"Yeah…" Lukas rubbed at the back of his neck, becoming red with embarrassment. He heard snickering behind him, then full-blown laughing. Lukas's eyes widened when he saw Jesse standing there as he made a fool of himself, knocking at the wrong door and getting pulled into an interview with this girl.

"I may have a good lie detector- and it's not going BEEPBEEPBEEP, so good for you- but I'm not _that_ judgemental of a person." The girl looked around Lukas. "Is that him?"

"Yeah…" Lukas echoed, still red. The girl laughs.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ask my babysitter on a date!" She turns him around and pushes him towards Jesse.

"Wait, your babysitter-?"

"Yes, my babysitter, you chicken! Come on!" the little girl grabbed his hand and pulled his from her 'Welcome' mat to the street where Jesse was. Jesse had stopped snickering and the girl jumped back at the sight of the spider next to him, bumping into Lukas. "Uh, Jesse…?" she motioned to the spider. Jesse chuckles.

"Don't worry, Gracie. This is Jade, and she's a new friend. She's nice, I promise." Jesse introduced the spider as said spider crawled up his leg, arm, until she got to his shoulder. The spider gave a small trill.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Jade, I'm Gracie." The little girl reached up and gently took one of the spider's legs, shaking it as if giving it a handshake.

"So, what were you doing at her place?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"He stopped at the wrong door." Gracie deadpanned, her long, dark blonde hair swinging behind her as she stepped around Lukas, getting the rose and handing it to Jesse. "He wants you to be his boyfriend." Gracie gave the flower to Jesse, who took it, giving Lukas a smug grin. "I'm going to tell momma I'm leaving with you now." Gracie smiles up at the two of them, her brunette eyes gleaming with her toothy grin. She then leaves back up the sidewalk.

"Knocking at the wrong door? Really?" Jesse raised an eyebrow at Lukas, a smug grin on his face.

"Babysitting? Really?" Lukas shot back, crossing his arms. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cue the cobweb splattering itself on the side of his face, making Jesse laugh. "Hey!" Lukas protested, getting the cobweb off the best he could.

"Here, let me get that." Jesse continued laughing a little, stepping forward to help his boyfriend. It was finally official.

Gracie came out, her mother following behind her. Gracie's mother turned and locked the door behind her, while Gracie went back up to Jesse.

"Good to see you again- eep!" squeaked Joanne, fumbling with her keys upon the sight of Jade, still resting on Jesse's shoulders.

"Don't worry, momma, it's friendly!" Gracie told the woman, who looked down at her daughter, then back up at the spider. She gave a sigh, noticing it hasn't attacked anyone yet.

"If it's not chomping down on you, then I suppose it's friendly." Joanne shrugs, pocketing the keys in her hand. "Be a good girl for Jesse, alright?"

"And Jade!"

"And Jade." Joanne rolled her eyes playfully, as Gracie hugged her mother.

"I'll see you later tonight, alright?"

"Yes, mom." Gracie smiles as Joanne gave one last squeeze, before releasing her daughter and standing up. She turned and faced Jesse.

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice."

"Hey, it's no problem. Anytime, Joanne." Jesse gave the older woman a kind smile and a nod. As soon as Joanne left, bidding them all goodbye, Lukas turned to Jesse.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you all be?" Lukas asks them, and Jesse looked up at him.

"You don't have to-"

"No, Jesse, it's fine. Really. I'll come visit later." Lukas chuckles, and knelt down to Gracie's height. "And it was nice meeting you, little princess."

"I'm not a princess, I'm a knight!" Gracie grins, taking out her wooden sword. "Jesse plays as the princess!"

"Uh, Gracie, heheh-" Jesse began, his face turning red, but Lukas's laughs stopped him.

"Well, I'll see you very soon, little knight." Lukas held his fist out to Gracie, who happily fist-bumped him, before the blond stood back up, looking at Jesse. "And I'm not letting you down for any of this."

"Nor am I to you, doofus." Jesse laughs. "See you later." He gave his man a grin, turning Gracie towards his house just down the street as the two began to walk. Lukas stood there, arms crossed as he watched Jesse walk off with Gracie next to him, talking eagerly about something that had happened to her in school. Lukas could hear her voice from where he stood, but he decided not to eavesdrop. The blond had a small, soft smile on his face, before turning and walking towards his own home.

 **NOT AS LONG AS I WANTED IT TO BE BUT GUESS WHAT (what?)**

 **LOTTA MORE AC-SHUN COMIN' ON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (heck yeah!)**

 **AND THAT MEANS A LONGER CHAPTER (hopefully)**

 **PREPARE YOSELVES FOR A LOT OF FEELS (maybe)**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER IN THE REVIEWS AND (please!)**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND I WILL SEE Y O U, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (which is coming soon!)**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**


	6. Chapter Five

**GREAT TO MEETCHA, I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "A SHADE OF JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE"**

 **As I have said in the previous chapter, there is a lot of action coming in this chapter. Seriously- prepare yoselves.**

 **Also, I've gotten reviews concerning Jesskas. Yes, I do realize it's the yaoi ship, but, as I have said before, there are other people who like this ship and want to see more of it in fanfiction and writing and not just fanart or commissions.**

 **I honestly don't have all that much to say other than**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

Lukas knocked on the _right_ door this time. It was a few moments before the door inched forward. There was no one there, and Lukas got a little panicky, remembering the prisoner who had broken out. A trill helped him escape his thoughts, and Lukas looked down to find that it was Jade who had opened the door for him. The blond let go of a sigh of relief, opening the door to let himself in and locking it when he was inside. He followed Jade through the hall until he heard a soft voice saying something.

"And Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after. The end." Jesse finished, and then the sound of a book closing, along with a yawn that sounded like Gracie's. Lukas turned into Jesse's room to find Gracie cradled in Jesse's lap, the Cinderella book behind him. Lukas smiles as Jesse continued rocking Gracie to sleep. The 8 year old had a content smile on her face, holding onto a stuffed toy bat, eyes closed as Jesse looked up to find Lukas watching the two. The brunet blushes a little, make Lukas give a breathy chuckle, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. After a few minutes, and when Jesse knew that Gracie was asleep, he put her in bed, pulling up the covers. The brunet kneeled down to meet Jade's eyes.

"Stay with Gracie. I'm going to figure out what's going on. Protect her, alright? I have a bad feeling..." Jesse trailed off in a whisper, then shook his head before lifting the spider and putting her on the bed. She gave a low trill (as not to awaken the girl near her) and stood guard. Jesse sped-walked to the door, grabbing Lukas's hand and pulling him out of the doorframe as he walked out. Jesse turned and closed the door so it was slightly open. When he face Lukas, Lukas spoke.

"What's going on?"

"Joanne didn't arrive home to get Gracie. Not that I want her out, but I'm just getting a little worried. You'll be helping me figure out what's going on." Jesse grabbed his hand again and pulled him along to his room. "Do you have a sword?"

"Just my usual stone one. Why?"

"Because, not that I dislike stone swords, but you need a better one if we ever run into Juan."

"Juan?"

"The prisoner. I get a bad feeling he's involved with Joanne's disappearance." Lukas's eyes widened as his eyebrows raised.

"You don't think…?"

"I hope not." Jesse sighs, handing Lukas an enchanted iron sword. "That has Unbreaking and Protection." He told him, grabbing his armor from it's stand, putting it on swiftly. The brunet grabbed his own sword and a few healing potions he had gotten from Ivor. "Keep the sword." Jesse told him, going past him. Lukas followed.

"Why are we leaving Gracie with _just_ Jade? I mean, not that I don't think she's a good bodyguard, but we could get Olivia, Axel, and Petra in on this as well-" Jesse grabbed Lukas's collar and shoved him against the wall, giving him such a glare that Lukas thought he pissed his pants.

"Because I need you in on this. I need you to back me up if we ever run into Juan. I need you to stay with me, and I don't need to be going too far from Gracie and Jade to get more help. I need your help right now. No one can be alone. And no one needs to be dying today." Every time Jesse said 'I need,' he pulled Lukas back and shoved him against the wall again. Not hard enough to seriously injure him, but hard enough to probably make his back a little sore. "You got me?"

"I got you as much as you got me." Lukas told him, a hand grasping his wrist, as if begging Jesse to let him go. Jesse then realizes how harsh he's become, but he just lets go and mutters a 'sorry' before turning back to the door, opening it to reveal the pouring rain. Jesse spotted no one out on the streets- Olivia must have activated the "Stay In Homes Until Further Notice" plan for everyone. It was a long title, but it was the best they had. He ran out and Lukas closed the door behind them.

They had totally forgotten to lock it.

Jesse sprinted down the street, sword in hand. He took out a zombie and a skeleton that were in their paths, and stopped in front of Joanne and Gracie's home.

It was in flames, but the rain was barely putting any of it out. Jesse ran up and spotted someone's inventory lying about in the main room. His eyes widened when he saw Joanne's nametag from work, which she was supposed to return to hours before.

"What we thought?"

"What we thought." Jesse sighs, looking down. A shrill, piercing scream echoed through the rain and he immediately recognized it as Graice's scream. Lukas barely had time to react, because Jesse was sprinting much too fast for him to keep up.

Jesse burst in through the door, his sword poised. He found a man in a very wet prisoner uniform and recognized it immediately as Juan, the man that had escaped from the prison in Allechoy. He was imprisoned for a series of murders, even one that ended in the death of Soren himself a while before he was caught and taken to where he belonged. For such a thing.. He should've been executed. Otherwise, none of this would've happened.

Juan jumped back, surely surprised by the sudden appearance.

"Jesse!" Gracie exclaimed, Jade in front of her in a protective position. Jade shot many cobwebs at Juan's back, making him fall forward. Jesse glanced up at Gracie, for just a second, and that turned out to be a bad idea.

Jesse was quickly shoved to side and he fell on the ground. Juan was making his escape!

The brunet stood quickly.

"Olivia, Petra, and Axel should be on their way now, considering how loud you screamed. And that was good that you screamed that loud. Scream again if you get into more trouble. Jade, stay with her." And just like that, he was out the door. Jesse grabbed a bow and some arrows on the way- he got the gut feeling that he would need them. The brunet heard Lukas's voice.

"Jesse- argh!" Then the unmistakable thud of a body hitting the ground. Both came from the roof. Jesse gasps at the sound of Lukas in pain, becoming panicked. He noticed there was a ladder on the side of his home, going up to the roof. Jesse quickly sheathed his sword and went up the ladder. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed continuously, both illuminating his way but also making him feel worse and worse as he went up. Another boom moved Jesse to make it to the top, but the lightning that followed… it both blasted off the ladder and set the house on fire. The brunet didn't worry about Jade and Gracie- he knew that Jade would get the little girl out of there. With the spider slowly evolving into an adult spider, her senses were boosting as was her body. She would easily be able to smell the smoke from the flames and get the girl out immediately.

Jesse looked ahead of him to find Juan, holding Lukas back by his hair ahead of him. By the slight gleam of white in Juan's hand, Jesse knew that Juan had disarmed Lukas and is using his sword against him. The sword was poking into Lukas's back, and Jesse saw Lukas was in pain, even though it was poking and _only_ poking. Even the famous poke drew blood. Even the famous poke hurt.

"Let him go!" Jesse commanded.

"You think it's gonna be _that_ easy?" Juan let out a low chuckle, shoving the sword farther into Lukas. Lukas groaned in pain. The tip had impaled his skin, making him in more pain than he was. Jesse glared through Lukas at Juan. He got out the bow and arrows. "Oh, you won't shoot me down. To get me, you'll have to go through your wittle wimpy boyfriend here." Juan chuckled again, shoving the sword a little farther as Jesse pulled back the string, an arrow notched.

"Just shoot, Jesse." Lukas told him. "I don't care if you hit me. Just shoot this- aaaarrrrrgggghhhh!" Lukas groaned out. Jesse faltered. He could see the blood red tip of the pristine white sword poking out through Lukas's stomach. Lukas couldn't stand anymore- he was too weak to do so. The blond fell to the ground…

but not after the sword was shoved the whole way through. All it took was a few flashes of red, and then, the puff of smoke. Jesse gave Juan a look of disbelief.

" . . ." Was all the prisoner had to say, holding his hands up in surrender. Hands stained with blood. Lukas's blood. Jesse didn't have to give him surrender. He raised the bow, made his aim, and shot.

A headshot was all it took to avenge Lukas. Juan fell over the side of the roof, hitting the ground, and immediately after, going up in a puff of smoke.

His chest clenched up, making Jesse almost unable to breathe in the pouring rain. Another flash of lightning revealed the items in Lukas's inventory, as well, as the iron sword he had given him, now almost completely stained with blood. The brunet dropped the bow as he walked up to Lukas's inventory.

There was his armor, the set that Jesse had gotten him from Ivor. Jesse smiles, remembering that memory. He had watched Lukas grin and hug him suddenly at the sight of the armor that his new friend was handing over.

There was his stone sword. Jesse let out a small, choked-up chuckle at the sight of the sword. Lukas was always more of the mainstream type of person, always preferring stone weapons and tools above others.

There was a book. Jesse picked it up and opened it to first page. "How To Get A Boyfriend And How To Keep Him (The Book For Guys)" He read the title, and let out another small chuckle at it. "You didn't need a book to win me, Lukas, because you already had won me." Jesse dropped the book.

Two items remained. A slimeball, and a cookie. Seeing these items finally opened the floodgates, and with another choke-up, Jesse began to sob, crouched over. The slimeball was another one, having replaced the one that was used when Jesse and his friends needed it to make the slimeblock to break that chicken machine in order to get into the Convention Hall.

And the cookie… The cookie was clearly a replacement of the one that Lukas had eaten that one night in a makeshift treehouse that they had used to stay in for the night. Lukas had almost left them for good that night, and Jesse was glad he didn't get to.

"Jesse?" he heard Petra's voice behind him, and Jesse paused his crying, quickly wiping away his tears that were replaced by raindrops. Jade gave a small whimper next to the redhead. Petra spotted the inventory- the armor set quickly gave away what happened- and she let out a breath. "No…" she whispered, shaking her head. "Not Lukas…" she added, looking to Jesse. Jesse didn't answer her, and when they made eye contact, he turned away and back to the items floating in front of him. He grabbed the armor, then his stone sword, then the book, then the slimeball, and finally, the cookie. Jesse stood up as Jade climbed up his side, perching herself in his arms. He just held her, walking past Petra. "Wait, what about that iron sword?" The mere mention of it made Jesse freeze in his tracks.

"Let it burn."

 **Oh boy.**

 **Let me know your reactions to this chapter in the reviews below!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	7. Chapter Six

**GREAT TO MEETCHA, I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "A SHADE OF JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!"**

 **I got a lot of emails about reviews in just the two hours after the previous chapter, ahah! Don't worry, nothing negative, but man, you all were pretty angry at me for doing that to you!**

 **Anyways-**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

It's been five months since it all happened, and Jesse still had nightmares of that night. He's never physically killed anyone. Yeah, Ellegaard's death was partially his fault because he had taken her armor, knowing full well he was putting her life at risk, and look at what happened. Yet, he didn't _kill_ her. The Wither Storm did.

"Jesse, wake up! Jesse!" called out a voice in his sleep. Someone was shaking his shoulders, and Jesse inhaled quickly, forcing himself free from the worst nightmare he's had since the event itself happened. Jesse's eyes opened to find the man he's loved… and won't ever let go.

Lukas watched as Jesse's eyes opened, his forehead beaded with sweat, his heavy breathing hitting his neck as the brunet pulled Lukas down from above him to on top, keeping his arms wrung around his boyfriend's neck, holding him close as he broke into tears.

"I'm guessing that was the worst one you've had?" All he got from Jesse was a nod, silent tears wetting his white and purple striped shirt. Lukas just held him, slowly sitting up with Jesse pulled into his lap. "What happened?" Shake of the head. "You don't want to tell me? Okay, that's okay, you don't have to right now…" Lukas rocked his boyfriend back and forth, sighing as Jesse's tears soaked his shirt thoroughly, also getting his shoulder wet as well. The crying ceased to a stop after what felt like hours, but was really about ten minutes.

"Please don't go anywhere…" Jesse finally spoke, a hand tucked into his stomach, the other grasping Lukas's by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm going to have to finish packing lunch for Gracie before she's off to school. Jade can walk her today, if that's alright with you." At the mention of her name, there was 8-legged skittering coming in, making Jesse manage a real smile at last. The spider had grown very quickly since the time he's brought her home. She was a regular adult spider, the jade-colored bow still around her neck. It did become a little tight as she grew, but every time Jesse tied it again so it was looser around her neck, it would always fit perfectly. Jesse groans as Jade jumped up onto his stomach, yet the brunet still caught the black spider.

"Of course she can."

"Can I leave you alone now? As I've said before, I've-"

"-got to finish Gracie's lunch. Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine for a few minutes." Jesse let go of a deep breath, nodding as Jade purred in his arms. The brunet then realized he was petting the spider in his lap. "By the way, since you pretty much got my shirt all wet, I'm going to have to borrow one of yours. It's a rule, remember?" Lukas began in a teasing voice as he lifted Jesse, getting the brunet off of his lap before joining him.

"Ah, I remember when you accidentally spilled that water all over Gracie's shirt and you had to wear her horse one for the rest of the day!" Jesse cracked up at the mere thought of it. Lukas held out his hand to him. "What?" Jesse grew confused. Lukas then motioned to the shirt Jesse had on, his own shirt off. Jesse groaned, lolling his head foward. "Can't you just take another one of mine?" he asks, glancing up, but quickly looking back down at the spider. Seeing Lukas shirtless made him just go… *flop*.

"Come on…" Lukas trailed, and Jesse could tell he still had his hand out.

"I'm comfy in this shirt."

"Jesse…"

"No."

"Jesse…"

"No."

"Jesse.."

"No."

"Jade?"

"No- wait, what?" Before Jesse knew it, Jade had pushed him back and he felt Lukas get on top of him, pushing his shirt up and pulling it off quickly with Jade's help. Lukas gave Jesse a peck on the lips while he was at it, before dropping his own shirt on Jesse's chest and getting off of him, walking out of the room as he threw on Jesse's shirt.

After Lukas had left, Jesse sat up, holding the shirt. He looked back at Jade with playful glare.

"You traitor." he whispered, and Jade just trilled. 'You know you still love me.' Jesse only chuckles.

"I sure do." he gave Jade a small smile, petting her as she got back into his lap. She purred, as Jesse put on the shirt. He felt the wet shoulder almost immediately, and groans. "I cry a lot when I cry." Jade just gave another trill. "You're right. Nothing I can do about it." All was silent, except for the sounds of soft strokes and purring, until the door opened, revealing Gracie in a school uniform. She was now 9, having turned so just a few months ago. Jesse had officially adopted her as his own shortly before her birthday, giving her the papers as his present to her. She was confused at first, going through the papers, but when she saw the last few lines on the last paper, she had dropped the whole stack and hugged Jesse, repeatedly thanking him and Jesse did feel a few tears on his neck. He knew they were happy ones.

Jesse sighs at the memory, remembering like it was yesterday. That was probably the best thing that had happened in the past five months.

The worst was, by far, the nightmares he had received after that night…

" _Let him go!" Jesse commanded._

" _You think it's gonna be that easy?" Juan let out a low chuckle, shoving the sword farther into Lukas. Lukas groaned in pain. The tip had impaled his skin, making him in more pain than he was. Jesse glared through Lukas at Juan. He got out the bow and arrows. "Oh, you won't shoot me down. To get me, you'll have to go through your wittle wimpy boyfriend here." Juan chuckled again, shoving the sword a little farther as Jesse pulled back the string, an arrow notched._

" _Just shoot, Jesse." Lukas told him. "I don't care if you hit me. Just shoot this- aaaarrrrrgggghhhh!" Lukas groaned out. Jesse faltered. Juan had shoved him forward and left an arrow impaled in his shoulder. Lukas blinked red once. Twice. Jesse, knowing that Lukas would be totally fine with just an arrow in his shoulder against this bandit, regained his aim…_

 _And fired._

Killing a person wasn't like killing a monster. Even though Juan was a bad man, he was still human, like Jesse himself. But humans can be different. This guy was bad. He killed so many… Jesse couldn't help but to be relieved that Juan was gone. He wouldn't be hurting any more people.

Then, Jesse realized, Joanne was Juan's last kill. Joanne was Juan's wife once… he had successfully killed his wife and almost got his daughter as well. That many wasn't just crazy. He was _insane._

Jesse was (relievingly) interrupted by a knock at the doorframe. Gracie stood there, holding some books in her hands. She crouched down to the floor, putting the books down there.

"Everything alright, Dad?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Another one of those nightmares?"

"The worst in the past five months." Jesse sighs, shaking his head. Gracie walked up and jumped onto the bed. She stood on her knees to become level with her father and hugged him around the neck. Jesse rested his head on her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"The nightmares aren't real, Dad. They won't ever happen- it's just a way of a memory imprinted onto your brain. You have to let it go." Gracie told him, making Jesse sigh.

"I know that. But I can't run away from them."

"Then make them run away from you."

"Gracie! Jade!" Lukas called through the house.

"That's our cue." Gracie pulled away as Jade jumped off of the bed and landed safely on the floor. Jade stood by Gracie's books, using her head to flip them onto her back. "Bye, Dad." she kissed Jesse's cheek before sliding off of the bed.

"Have a good day at school, Gracie." Jesse bade before the two left. Jesse got back under the covers, letting go of a breath. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but he still wanted to enjoy the warmth of the bed, which was now growing slightly cold with the absence of-

The door closed, and footsteps walked closer to the bed. He felt a weight land on the bed, go under the covers, and scoot closer to him. Jesse turned around, Lukas slipping his arm under Jesse's head as it was lifted, and the two ended back up in their cuddles.

"Can you tell me now?" the blond asks the brunet, stroking his hair. Jesse took a deep breath.

"You died."

"Aren't most of your nightmares about me dying?" Lukas joked, but with the glare he got from Jesse, he sighs. "What made this one any different?"

"I actually got to see your inventory, and-" Jesse faltered, his voice cracking, before he shook his head and cuddled further into Lukas's warmth. Lukas just holds him close- he knew how much he needed this.

"What was in it?"

"Your _stupid_ stone sword, your armor that I gave you two years ago, this freaking book that you didn't even need, and-" Jesse coughed, "a cookie and a slimeball. From when we first actually got along." The blond continued stroking Jesse's hair, kissing his forehead after he finished.

"Look, it's all right now, Jesse." Lukas sighs, kissing his forehead again. He looks down at his boyfriend, whose eyes were closed. One eye popped open, looking up at Lukas.

"Keep talking. I just want to hear your voice right now." He sent the blond a small smile, before closing his eye and cuddling into his chest. It was quite a chilly morning.

"Well, you look amazing in my shirt, for starters." That made Jesse chuckle. "And I'm pretty sure I look like I'm suffocating with this tight shirt on me. Hey, at least I'm loosening it up for you- so that way, you look handsome in this one."

"Heyyy!" Jesse poked his stomach.

"Hey!" Lukas laughs at the poke. It tickled.

"I'm not handsome. Dazzling, yeah. Hot? Mmmmaybe. But handsome? No way."

"I think you're handsome, babe." Lukas leaned down, nuzzling into his neck, making him laugh.

"I love you, Lukas."

"I love you too, Jesse." Lukas sighs, his warm breath hitting Jesse's neck and collarbone, making the brunet shudder a little.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cue the cobweb cannon.

"Jade!" Jesse groans, as the spider dropped down from the ceiling and on top of them. The couple were bound together… until Gracie got home, which wasn't for 8 hours. *sigh*

Jesse just laughs, his head stuck in Lukas's neck.

And with his boyfriend at his side, holding him, Jesse soon fell back asleep. Luckily, there was no nightmare this time around.

 **Okay, a bit o a short chapter, having to do with Jesskas most of the time. Sorry.**

 **And I know what you're all thinking right now.**

" **Damn, Gommie, back at it again with the fake deaths and dreams."**

 **I know you all still love me.**

 **The next chapter (which MAY be out today, I don't know for sure) is a very special one.**

 **Why don't you review your reactions to this chapter? What was your reaction to Lukas being alive the whole time and it all just being a dream? What is the "special" in the next chapter? Let me know of it all in the reviews!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**GREAT TO MEETCHA, I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME BACK TO "A SHADE OF JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE"**

 **Okay, this chapter is going to be a lot more fun, and I suggest you read it while at home and not in the middle of class (or out in public in general).**

 **Small warning, there are a lot of roasts, some swearing, and just a lot of smiles and laughs coming from this. Also, some (a little) inappropriate content.**

 **Italics are movements, while normal is thoughts and all that.**

 **I give you… Jade's POV. (im so sorry if it's horrible, I hate doing First Person POV, but ily guys plz no hate) (also, gonna be really short it's literally snippets and snippets)**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

Well, that was a funky dream. I was in a Mooshroom biome. Mooshroom biomes aren't possible. I've never seen one my whole life.

Wait, where the fuck is Jesse. _I skitter to the living room._ Where, the fuck, did he go? JESSEEEEEEEEEEE!

" _Hey Jade." Jesse came into the room._ There you are, Jesse, you had me scared out of my spinner for a few seconds oh my god don't do that ever again-

Wait, where's mah ball. _I had to search the room a little bit to find my slimeball that I had left under Jesse's bed._ BALLBALLBALL BALLBALLBALL BALLBALLBALL BALLBALLBALL BALLBALLBALL BALLBALLBALL BALLBALLBALL BALLBALLBALL BALLBALLBALL BALLBALLBALL.

" _Breakfast, Jade!"_

MOTHA. FUCKING. FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. GIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME. _I skitter quickly over to the cauldron that Jesse had refilled and began to slurp some of the water before he fed me some of the mushrooms he had been growing in his backyard._ Wait. _I sniffled something out._ What is that smelly smell smell that I smell that is so smelly for a smelly smell smell smell?

…

 _Ding dong_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Wait, that's just the blondo. Hi blondo. I keep forgetting your name, you… sweet cinnamon roll. Play with me.

" _Hey Jesse. And good morning to you Jade."_

Wait, what, I didn't say good morning, I say play with me.

" _Hey Lukas, how are you?"_

" _I'm doing just fine, how bout you, babe-"_

NOT DEALING WITH THESE NICKNAMES NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE _I shot some of my cobwebs at them before they met lips._ IN YOUR FACE, SUCKERS

" _Hey, Jade!" Jesse scolded, but Lukas only laughed._

" _It's fine, Jesse."_ Yeah, of course you'd say it's fine.

" _She's probably just jealous."_ Wait. What? Me? Jealous? Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- yeah, I'm jealous. Fuck you. Both of you.

 _It was now late afternoon, which meant-_

" _Jade! Time for a walk!"_

FUCK YEAH A WALK

 _As if right on cue, it began to rain, just as we were about to step out the door._

" _Hm. No walk, then."_

Jesse, you fucking fuck you told me we were going on a walk what in the fucking fuckety fuck fuck fuck you SAID we were gonna go on a walk we going on a walk i don't give a zillion bats' shits about how rainy it is out right now we are going for a walk- _Jesse closed the door on me._ God dammit. I thought I had him that time.

…

MOTHER NATURE STOP BEING AN ASS

 _I lazily chewed on a stuffed bat of mine. Jesse gave it to me to play with since we couldn't go on our walk. Lazzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyy. The sweet aroma of something filled my nose. I couldn't tell what it was, so I stood on all eight of my legs and made my way through the place._

 _Turns out I was smelling the burning cake in the furnace. And Jesse was too busy making out with Lukas to notice._

Uh, you guys good? You wanna take care of that burning cake or should I get you a condom? Oh boy, love you two too.

JESUS JESS GET YOUR FUCKING CAKE

YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M OUT I'M GETTING GRACIE FROM SCHOOL SEE HOW DELICIOUS THAT CAKE TASTES WHEN YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING ALL WRONG

YOU'RE BEING DISTRACTED BY YOUR LOVER BOY OVER THERE

HE'S A DISTRACTION

Me? No, I'm not a distraction. Bitch, I'm fabulous.

GRACIE GET THEM TO STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP

" _Hey, Jade, do you want to go for a walk?"_

THANK YOU GRACIE IVE BEEN GETTING JESSE TO DO THAT ALL DAY BUT THAT LAZY EXCUSE JUST SAID "WHOOP DE DOO THERE BE RAINY IT GON HURT US LET US GO BACK INSIDE" LIKE, FUCK NO I WANT MY WALK

 **(Oh my god, I have a major headache from trying not to laugh.)**

" _Do you want to bring a ball with you?"_

 __I'D LIKE TO TAKE JESSE'S BALLS AND-

" _There's your slimeball!"_

BALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALLBALL-

 _I quickly picked up the ball in my pincers and took it to Gracie, who picked it up and threw it. I followed it, eager to get it back to her._

Wait. That ball ain't there. Gracie did you fucking fake the throw. _As I turned around, I saw that she was gone._ Gracie what in the fucking fuck, why in the world, where the hell did you go, I want my fucking ball, why did you not throw it that's mean give me my ball fucking throw it or I won't play fetch with you ever ever again jeezus christ you prick-

 _The ball landed a little aways behind me._

BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. _I attacked it quickly like a brutal monster-_ Wait, I AM a brutal monster. _and rolled over onto my back before realizing._

Fuck. I can't get back onto my legs. _Laughing came from my right._ Gracie, don't you fucking laugh at me, help me you sweet little adorable girl-

" _Wow, Jade, that is the first time I've seen any spider do that to themselves."_

I know right? I'm talented as fuck.

Who the fuck are you? Stop talking to my daughter, you… piece of shit. Fuck off. _I shot a cobweb at the boy that Gracie was talking to during our walk._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._ Fuck off. _Cobweb._

" _Jade, stope that!" Gracie scolded down at the spider. She looked back up at the boy that was her older cousin. "It's just my older cousin, Danny!"_

…

Oh.

…

Still, fuck you, Danny. _I shot one last cobweb before Gracie and I left._ Hahahahahahah sucker.

" _Hey, Gracie, Jade. How was the walk now that the rain's gone?"_

Bleh. She talked to this dude the whole time. I took the time to meet some dogs-

" _It was good, Dad!" Gracie looked around, probably searching for Lukas. "Did you ask him yet?"_

" _Shhh! And no- I want to but I just can't-"_

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.

NO.

NO.

THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING.

JESSE WANTS TO PROPOSE TO BLONDO?

NUH UH

NO WAY

THAT IS NOT HAPPENING

NOPE

NADA

ZIP

DON'T DO IT

YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BOUGHT THE RING ALREADY-

 _As if right on cue, Jesse pulled the box from his pocket._

FOR FUCKS SAKE, JESSE-

TAKE A

MAZZIVE CHILL PILL

AND COOL THE FUCK DOWN-

" _Uh, Jade? Everything alright?" I had been running around the place the whole time._

NO

 _Later on that night, Lukas was still here._

Jesse, when the fuck did blondo move in?

 _I looked up to find my owner gone to put Gracie to bed. Lukas- ahem,_ blondo- _was seated on the couch, reading a book. His striped shirt was back on him, Jesse's black one returned to it's owner._

" _Hey, Jade." Lukas spoke, as I hung above him._

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

 _I fell onto his lap._

Okay, first, blondo, you don't do that. Second, you don't do that. Thirdly, you jUsT DoN'T dO ThAT.

" _Wow, what a fall." Lukas grumbled, his hand coming closer and closer to pet me._

Mmm. That feels good.

 _I purred, making Lukas chuckle. I saw him glance down at me before resuming his book. Jesse then walked in. He picked me up._

What the fuck Jesse, I was comfortable. Lukas's petting is better than yours, propose. Now.

" _Hey babe."_

Fuck this shit I'm out.

 _I skittered out of the room, going to the bed Jesse made for me and lied down before going to sleep._

 _And the dream of my mooshroom biome, the DELICIOUS, mooshroom biome continued…_

 _As do your laughs. Or maybe it's just those chuckles, smiles, and heavy nose exhale._

 _#DealWithIt, yo._

 **Okay, that's all I got. *laughs laughs laughs* I'm so sorry if it seems short (which it probably is).**

 **Just so you know, Jade doesn't hate-hate anyone- I just did that because, well, that's her personality.**

 **Sooooo what'd y'all think of it? Did you like the insight on Jade's mind? Did you like her nicknames?**

 **Once again- apologies if that was a little too much swearing.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review to your reactions of this chapter!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and I will see YOU, in the next chapter…**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**GREAT TO MEETCHA, I AM GOMMIE AND WELCOME TO THE** _ **FINAL**_ **CHAPTER OF "A SHADE OF JAAAAAAAAADE!"**

 **Well, this is it, dear readers! The FINAL chapter of ASOJ. Wow. The first ficlet is coming to an end, but the next (The First Guests) should be just as fun! It'll be containing some** _ **guest stars**_ **. The summary should be at the bottom A/N.**

 **Anyways…**

 **Here y'all go and enjoy the show!**

A full three years have passed since, well, the previous chapter. That made Gracie 12, Jade was determined as 2 when Jesse took her to the doctors shortly after Gracie's 9th birthday, so she was now 5. Jesse was 27, and Lukas was turning 29 today.

Yep, you read that right. It's his birthdayyyy!

Jade creaked open the door. The spider with the jade ribbon 'round her neck hadn't grown in size- this was the largest she was going to get. It was just both Jesse and Lukas in the bed, both a total tangled mess under the covers. Jesse had grown a stubble of a beard over the past week- "No, I'm NOT shaving, I have to get-" blah blah blah. It was the same thing over and over, no matter who told him to shave. Lukas had always shaved when even the smallest piece of stubble appeared. Jesse had wanted to see the older man get a stubble, but he obviously won't get one if he himself shaves.

As stated before, the two were a complete tangled mess. Lukas's head was in Jesse's chest and Jesse's arms were around Lukas's neck, holding him close with his head on the pillow. One of Jesse's legs were over the blond's side, and with a chilly breeze of the morning air coming in through the open window, Jesse shivered a little and curled into Lukas a little more, Lukas doing the same back at him. God, these two were so cute.

Not for the small spider, though.

Instead of appreciating how cute they were, she appreciated how savage she was (come on, you all can admit that after the last chapter) and jumped onto the bed, bouncing up and down and repeatedly hitting the two.

"Jaaaaaaade…" Jesse groaned, holding Lukas closer. His fingers tangled through the blond's hair, making him mutter something along the lines of 'I don't wanna get up.'

 _Boing-a boing-a boing-a boing-_

"Ughhh fine, we're up, Jade, we're up!" Jesse groaned, beginning to sit up. He only fell back down with a yelp, as Lukas still wanted to sleep.

"Birthday boy says he wants more sleep and more cuddles with his boyfriend~" Lukas drawled out the last word a little.

"I better get up, Lukas." Jesse sighs. "I gotta prepare for the birthday partyyyyyyy" Jesse trailed on, having forgotten it was supposed to be a surprise. "yyyyy that I'm _totally_ not planning for you." That only made Lukas laugh with a shake of his head.

"Well, now I know, but I'll be sure to act surprised on your behalf." The blond smiles in his groggy sleep, and Jesse reached around his waist, to his back, and grabbed Lukas's hand. "Give me a kiss before you go~" Lukas mumbled out, making Jesse chuckle.

"Gladly." The two met lips for a short period of time, Jesse still holding onto his hand. After they pulled away, Jesse felt a slight hunger for one more, which he pulled Lukas into. After _that_ one was done, Jesse pecked his forehead, sliding out of Lukas's grasp and replacing his body with the warm pillow he was lying on the night before.

Hey, if the birthday boy wanted some sleep, Jesse would let him get some.

As for Jesse…. He was gonna go get himself a shave.

"Come on, Lukas!" Gracie grins, pulling the blond along. "The whole town wants to wish you a happy birthday!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lukas laughs. Throughout that three years, it seems as if he's also become a father of Gracie. She did accidentally call him Dad a few times, which he didn't mind at all. "Just let me finish my hair!" Gracie let out an exaggerated groan, yanking Lukas down to her height. She fixed his hair for him, and gave him a smile, placing her hands on her waist.

"There. Aaaall better." she grins, making Lukas chuckle.

"Thank you, little knight." Lukas stood back to his original height, before his hand was grabbed again and the blond was off with the younger blonde dragging him along.

Can't blame the author for wanting some to-be father-daughter fluff (if they aren't already.).

"Alright, Jesse, I'm hoping everything's set and in their proper place?"

"Yes, Olivia, please stop stressing-"

"I can't!" Olivia laughs out, and placed her present with Petra's and Axel's that she brought along for them.

"Olivia, if you keep stressing, then _I'm_ gonna stress, then I won't be able to-"

"Okay, okay, I got it!" Olivia laughs out, holding her hands up in surrender. The door flew open, and Petra was standing there, panting.

"Jeez, Petra, you look like you ran a marathon!" Jesse joked.

"Not the time!" Petra groaned, shaking her head. "Axel, Gracie, and Jade are on their way back. Did the Old Order and Ocelots arrive yet?"

"Just Magnus and Gabriel. Ivor and the Ocelots aren't here yet." Olivia answered her.

"We're here, we're here! I had to help these kitties with something." Ivor and the Ocelots blasted into the place fairly quickly.

"Hey!" Aiden exclaimed, and Ivor just glared at them.

"Never. Again." he spoke slowly, and Maya shook her head.

"It won't happen again, Ivor, I promise. Thanks again, by the way."

"Yeah, we'll make sure Gill doesn't flood the place again and get the fish in the house." Aiden gave Gill a bit of a smile, which made Jesse smile.

"Hey!" Gill exclaimed, making Olivia and Petra laugh. Axel, Gracie, and Jade all rushed in.

"Hidehidehidehidehide-" Axel was continuously hissing, lifting Gracie up onto his shoulders and squeezing between the wall and the bookcase. Jesse just stood in the middle of the room, rocking back and forth with his hands behind his back. Everyone else hid, and Jesse watched as Lukas walked in through the door.

"Hey, love." Jesse grins at him, as Lukas closed the door behind him. He finally got a good look at Jesse.

"Wow. Uh, you shaved."

"Hey, it's your birthday and you've been begging me for days to shave." Jesse rolls his eyes as the others pop from their hiding spots. As Lukas said that morning, he acted surprised. A little too unnaturally, though.

"Jesse, you spill secrets faster than Ivor's receding hairline." Petra deadpanned, earning a 'Hey!' from Ivor. "And you made us all look like idiots." She playfully glared at the young man, and pulled Lukas into a noogie.

"Hey!" his protests went ignored as Jade jumped into Jesse's arms.

"Hey Jade." Jesse smiles, petting the spider.

It had been quite the enjoyable party so far, and, it was after dinner, so… present time!

"You said you needed another, so I got you another." Petra hinted, handing him her present. It was another few blank journals. "Maybe two…" she added a little smile. Lukas thanks her with a smile. Olivia gave him some quills- she and Petra worked together on their present. Axel's was just a bunch of TNT, the Ocelots a rainbow beacon, the Old Order some mining supplies and Gracie…. Oh boy.

"Here's my present, Lukas!" She held the box out to him, with a grin. Lukas raised an eyebrow as the heavy present hit the table with a loud thud. "Open it!" She said excitedly, bouncing back onto Jesse's lap next to Lukas. She may be 12, but that doesn't mean she isn't a child at heart.

Lukas obeyed her, and, after opening the present… it turned out to be a stack of papers.

Adoption papers.

"G-Gracie?" Lukas began, and Gracie was vigorously nodding, as if confirming it. She jumped up and hugged Lukas, who hugged her back. Some tears of joy, some 'aww's, but mostly smiles amongst the group.

After all was said and done from Gracie's present… it was just Jesse left over.

"Jade, can you please get my present?" Jesse asked the spider nicely. Said spider trilled and skittered off. Moments later, a box covered in white string hit his head, then fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hey!" Jesse wasn't fazed, though… it was part of the plan. Gracie picked it up, and giggles at the sight of the box larger than it usually was.

"I'll get the string off for you." She volunteered, beginning to tear off the string for the blond. As she did so, Jesse laced his hand in Lukas's, sending the blond a smile. Lukas smiles back, and moments later, Gracie finished the unwrapping part. She handed what was left over to Lukas and tossed the string into the trash pile. Lukas released Jesse's hand, using both hands to open the present. When he saw what was inside… he covered his mouth. It was a dark velvet box. Jesse gently reached out and took the box from Lukas. Lukas's hand went to his mouth as Jesse got down on one knee. He pressed on a small button, making the box pop open.

"You know, there had to be a reason I shaved for you today, other than it just being your birthday. It was because I wanted this moment to be perfect. Just as much as you are for me. But something that would make my life even more perfect, even with a few dents in it, is having you in it as my husband.

So, Lukey-Pookey-" Jesse was cut off by a sob coming from Lukas, followed by some laughs coming from the nickname. "Will you marry me?"

It was silent as the whole group awaited an answer. Lukas gripped Jesse's hand and nodded, letting out a 'yes' that came as a whimper.

"Yes?" Jesse asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Lukas managed out, with a laugh and more nodding. Jesse looks back down with a grin and swiftly slid the ring on. A quick kiss for the birthday boy, and the blond pulled Jesse in for a tight hug. A few moments for the newly engaged couple, then Jesse pulled Gracie in. Jade jumped onto Lukas's shoulders, and the mere sight convinced Maya to imprint this memory and put it on a canvas. Olivia was bouncing happily, and Petra was just giving Jesse a smug smile. Everyone was either clapping, smiling, laughing, or even crying.

"Are you seriously crying, Mag-"

"NO."

The night was over, and everyone had gone home. Lukas was currently asleep in their bedroom, Gracie asleep in hers. Jesse was still cleaning up, a wide grin on his face. When Jade gave him a small whimper, Jesse just sits down on the chilly floor, leaning against the couch.

"Hey Jade."

Trill. Well, not a loud excited one as usual, one of the lower ones. As much as the spider seemed to dislike the next step, she still cared for them.

"Yeah, it's been a somewhat hectic three years. And I took _that_ long to muster up the courage to ask." Jesse mumbled the last sentence.

Trill.

"Hey, really? You didn't have to mention that I had defeated a huge world-eating monster in less than a week!" Jesse poked Jade jokingly.

Hiss.

"Shush. You'll come to like Lukas in the future."

Trill.

"See, that's a maybe, isn't it?"

Trill.

Jesse smiles, reaching out and petting the spider.

Purr.

"I know… Besides, I never got to thank you. You were the reason I got back on my feet after Reuben's death. You were the reason I got over his death. You were the reason I got together with Lukas, you were the reason Gracie is safe, you were the reason for so much more."

Trill.

"Shush. Look, Jade, you've been a huge impact on my life, and don't get so modest. You really have. And thank you for that. Thank you, so much." Jade crawled up Jesse's chest a little, then snuggled in. She gave a purr, as if hugging him. The brunet smiles down at the spider with the jade ribbon.

Yeah. So much has changed.

And Jesse wouldn't mind a few more.

 _Jesse and Lukas got married another two years later. They adopted another child soon after the wedding, a baby boy who was abandoned at the orphanage by his parents. The boy was unnamed, so it was up to the couple to give him a name. That name was Charlie._

 _Charlie and Gracie got along very well as siblings. The two are partners with their own adventures._

 _Jesse and Lukas and the rest of the New Order still get along very well, and they all go on adventures to set things right._

 _And every adventure… they bring Jade with them._

 _The spider with the jade ribbon 'round her neck impacted much on everyone. She sure still is a savage little one, but she still cares for those who love her as much as she loves them._

"Not romantically! Ew." -Jade

 **Wow. It's all over, huh? Yet another amazing story coming to a close!**

 **Here's the summary as I have told you before-**

 _ **The White Pumpkin. A familiar face and alias, belonging to the one and only Cassie Rose. She invited her friends, the YouTubers, as we know them, as they were possible holders of the enchanted flint and steel that was her only passage home. The Order were only uninvited guests that showed up miraculously the second time to save more people from getting killed.**_

 **Keep an eye out for this story coming to FFN very soon! (that means a week or two, ahah)**

 **Review what you thought of the ending and tell me what you thought at the very beginning when you clicked on this story! Did I reach your expectations? How different were your thoughts when you ended it here from the beginning?**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, don't forget to keep an eye out for future stories, and I will see YOU, very soon.**

 **CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
